Saying Goodbye
by InuKag4evertogether
Summary: Inuyasha runs off to Kikyo, again, while everyone else goes off to the demon slayer village, leaving Kagome to return to Keade's village, alone. But as she walks back, a demon attacks her. Will Inuyasha make it in time or will Kagome die because he couldn't make it in time? (on hold till further notice)
1. Walking alone

A/N: This is a one-shot. Please review! ^. ^ It would be greatly appreciated. :D Anyhow, enough of my jibber jabber, I'll let you read now.

Saying Goodbye

"Inuyasha help!" thought a very scared Kagome. She was being chased by a very big fire demon and she had already run out of arrows and Inuyasha had gone off to Kikyo once again, while the rest had gone to the demon slayer village to fix Sango's weapon.

"Give up girl; I will have you for my dinner!" The demon swung its claws and hurt Kagome's side. She winced at how much it hurt and fell down screaming in pain. "Now you can die in peace." It seethed. But right before it could sink its teeth sunk into her body, someone yelled, "Wind Scar!" and it was killed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her, cringing at the smell of her blood. He looked at the wound to her side and winced. "Damn it, if I was only here." He thought. "Inu-Inuyasha, you came for me." She said weakly.

"Kagome, why wouldn't I, stupid." He whispered. "Damn she already lost too much blood! I was so stupid!" he yelled at himself in his head. "You were with Kikyo." "Kagome you mean a lot more to me than she ever will!" He saw her eyes widen.

"The only reason I went to see her was because I was going to say goodbye to her. Kagome, I love you!" Kagome's eyes widened, but before she could say anything she started coughing up blood.

She looked up at him with watery eyes as a streak of blood came down the side of her mouth.

"Inu-Inuyasha, I love you too." She replied with tears streaming down her face.

Moments later she coughed up more blood and her breathing started being labored. "Ka-Kagome." He said then kissed her, even though he could taste her blood.

He cried while kissing her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He thought.

Kagome smiled weakly returning the kiss. This was all she needed to hear.

Inuyasha felt her body go limp and she stopped breathing. He lifted his lips from hers to find her eyes closed with a peaceful expression on her face.

His face paled and he yelled, "Kagome?! No, Kagome wake up! Open your eyes! You can't leave me like this! Kagome!"

Tears poured down his cheeks like rain. He let out a howl of pain, knowing she wouldn't wake up. He couldn't believe it, she died because of him.

He picked up her limp body carefully and leaped off to the well.

When he got there he leaped down the well and walked solemnly into the Higarashi household. He was met by a friendly, "Oh Inuyasha, where's –." Miss. Higarashi stopped speaking when she saw her daughter's body in his hands.

She started crying. She asked, "What happened Inuyasha?" He replied, "She was attacked when I couldn't get to her. It's my fault she died." Miss. Higarashi looked him in the eye with her own teary ones and said, "No, don't blame yourself. Kagome wouldn't have blamed you."

After a few hours of more tears from everyone (including Inuyasha), they started planning her funeral.

The day of the funeral…

They all went up to say a few words about Kagome. Her friends talked about how much of a great friend she always was and how they would talk to her about lots of things and how much they would miss her. Her family talked about how close they were to her and how much she meant to her.

Then, finally, it was Inuyasha's turn to talk about her. He went up to the front of the room and said, "Kagome was one of my best friends. She was always there for me and taught me that not everyone can be as cruel as to judge what people looked like. I don't think I would have as many great friends as I do now if I hadn't met her. She was the one who helped me through tough times and even though I ran off when she probably was hurting inside she always came back to me and promised she would stay with me. She was my best friend, a caring girl, but most of all she was the woman I fell in love with." He paused as everyone except Kagome's family gasped. "Kagome, if you can hear me right now, I'll always think of you and will always love you forever. I wish I could have saved you from dyeing such a death. You will always be in my heart as well as everyone else's hearts. Goodbye for now and I'll meet you in the other world. Goodbye for now, my one and only, true love." He finished with tears in his eyes, knowing Kagome wouldn't be coming back.

Years later…

Inuyasha stood at Kagome's grave on her death anniversary. He looked at her grave with golden orbs filled with emotion and tears. "I'll love you forever Kagome."

As he was about to leave, someone came up behind him and said, "I bet she still loves you too." And walked away. He turned around and saw a woman that looked just like Kagome. Maybe there was still hope for him to love again.

A/N: So do you think I should make more chapters for this or no? Anyhow, R&R. :D


	2. The Riencarnation

A/N: Ok, this is for you Bluegem. You convinced me to continue this story and make it mare then a one-shot. Thanks for the support. :)

I looked back at the girl in surprise and yelled, "Wait!" I ran up to her. "What's your name?" She looked at me surprisingly then smiled and said, "Gome. It's nice to meet you, umm, what's your name?" "Oh, Inuyasha."

She smiled again and asked, "Not that it's any of my business, but whose grave were you visiting?" I looked at her with sad eyes, "She was the woman that I loved deeply."

"Oh I'm sorry for prying! I didn't mean to do anything to bring up memories." I looked at her and replied, "Naw its fine. Though I'm sad and sometimes feel I could die without her, I can make it." I was hurting while saying that, remembering the day she died.

"I bet she was a very beautiful woman." We walked over to a bench and sat down. "If you don't mind, can I ask what she was like?" My heart poured out as I said the next few words. "Well, she was very kind and friendly. She was determined and whenever she set her mind to something she always pulled through on it. As you thought, she was very beautiful to me, and to others." Her eyes widened.

"Oh Inuyasha! Do you really mean that?" I looked at her and saw the love in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm her reincarnation. I remember everything." My eyes widened, "You mean Kagome was reborn?" She giggled. "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here in front of you. I remember Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. I remember the adventures we had. I remember how much I loved you. I remember everything Inuyasha."

She hugged me. "Inuyasha, I missed you so much! I wish we could have met earlier!" I returned her hug and said, "Me too Kagome, me too." Now that I have her back, I have no intention of letting her, ever.

A/N: How you like this Bluegem? I know it was short, but I'm having a sickness called writers block. Well hope you enjoyed. ^.^


	3. Meeting the Gang

A/N: I'm here again with another update! :) Hope you all enjoy this. Though I have type as I go, I will try to come up with ideas. Oh and if you guys have any please feel free to review or PM me. Thanks. ^.^ Now on with the story!

We sat there for ten more minuets embracing each other when she finally pulled away and said, "It's funny how things worked out. Miroku's and Sango's reincarnations remember everything too. (A/N: Inu moved to the modern era after everyone died and started living in his own apartment after being taught how things are by Kag's old mom. Yes she has a new one.) Oh and it's kind of weird that Kikyo is my best friend too." I looked at her.

"Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo were reincarnated too?" She giggled, "Yes, that's what I just told you silly. If you want we can go see them. After all we all have our memories of you and our past lives." She pulled a cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

I heard Sango's voice. "Hello?" "Hey San, guess who I found at the cemetery." "Who would that be?" I could hear the anticipation in her voice. I took the phone from her hand and spoke into it. "Did you really forget about me that easily, Sango?" She gasped. "Inu- Inuyasha? Is that really you? Holy crap! Kikyo get in here!"

I heard a muffled, "Wait! Hold on!" "Ok just hurry this is important! Oh and Inuyasha, can you put the phone on speaker please." I gave the phone to Kagome err Gome. "Put it on speaker." She pressed a button and said, "San is Kikyo in the room yet." "Yes she finally made it. "It's not my fault I have to go to the bathroom." I heard Kikyo's voice through the speaker say.

"Now what's so important?" I smirked. "Gome, it seems that everyone's forgetting me. It's making me feel bad." "Inuyasha is that actually you? My god, Sango this calls for a party."

Gome (A/N: I will be referring to kags that way now.) sighed and said, "Kikyo your right. Stay at San's place and we'll be right over." "Ok I'll call Miroku. I can't wait to see his expression." "Ok bye you two. See you when we get there." And with that they hung up.

I looked at her. "You drive now. How old are you anyway?" "Twenty-nine. Now let's go. Where's your car at?" "I walked. I live close by." You see, I wanted to be within a walking distance of Kagome's grave so I could visit often. "Ok fine then we take my car." (A/N: I will give you all the ages of the characters and the description of kag's car at the end of the chappie.) With that agreed, we left.

At Sango's house…

I heard shuffling inside of the house and someone slapping another. Hmm, it seems Miroku hasn't changed at all. I chuckled. "Miroku hasn't changed at all, has he Gome?" She looked at me. He was way worse in high school. You should have seen how many girls he groped. God you don't want to know what Sango used to do." I shuddered at the thought. "But now that their married, he only acts like that towards Sango."

I chuckled, so he's married now. "I'm surprised they haven't had a kid yet, knowing Miroku." She sighed, "They were waiting to see if you would ever show up. They wanted you to see their kid you know?" Her eyes softened. We walked up the steps to their house and rang the doorbell.

Sango was the one to answer the door. She saw Gome and yelled, "Gome, you're here!" And hugged her. Then she looked at me. "Oh my god, you haven't changed a bit Inuyasha!" She ran up and hugged me too. "You missed out on a lot while you were gone." I heard Miroku say, "Sango who-." He stopped immediately and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, is that really you? It's been so long." I got of Sango's embrace and went over and said, "So you and Sango finally got hitched did you?" He grinned and said, "Yup. Now all we need to do is get you and Gome married." I blushed. "Uh, yeah."

"Wow, you changed a little, you used to never blush in front of us or admit that you liked Kagome. I like the new you." "Keh." I slapped him on the back. Then Gome ran past us yelling and laughing, "Sango protect me! Kikyo's gone mad!" She was followed by Kikyo yelling, "Come back here! You need your punishment for dumping the water on me!" "NEVER!" They ran into the other room.

I saw Sango sigh and yell, "Try not to break anything you two!" Then I heard a thud and Gome's giggling and laughing. "STOP KIKYO! Nooooooooooo!" I ran in the room in panic. What if something happened? All I found was Kikyo tickling Gome on the floor. "Nope, not till you say 'Kikyo is the prettiest woman alive and will remain mine and Sango's best friend forever'."

She gasped for air. It reminded me of when she was dyeing and gasping for air. No I can't think about those memories, I sealed them off. I won't remember them.

She started to say it but then Sango came in and yelled, "Don't give in Gome! Stay strong!" She laughed then grabbed Kagome from under Kikyo. "I think that's enough Kikyo, you're going to kill her if she laughs anymore." She laughed out.

Kikyo got up and said, "Ok. That was fun though you have to admit." "Only cause you were the tickler." I heard Kagome laugh. Wow these three really are best friends. Miroku came in and said, "Sango, I think it's time to tell them the news."

Sango got up and said, "Come into the living room. Miroku and I have something to tell you guys." We all got up and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sango stood in front of us with Miroku by her side. They both had serious looks on their faces.

"Well you guys, the thing we need to tell you is that, I'm pregnant." We all looked at her in shock.

A/N: So what you think? What will their reactions be? How will they respond to the news? All will be answered in the next chappie. Now onto the ages and car descriptions.

Ages:

Kagome: 29

Inuyasha: human years: 32 demon years: 200 yrs. old.

Sango: 29

Miroku: 30

People that aren't in the story yet:

Shippo: 17

Kirara: 16 (she will be human in this fic. She's Sango's sister. She's out of the house right now.)

Sessomaru (I can never spell his name right):40

Rin: 39 (yes, she's older than them and she's married to fluffy.)

Kohaku: 17 (yes, same age as Shippo)

Naraku: 56 (he's not evil in this fic. He's kag's father. Please ignore the age.)

Kagura: 50 (she will be married to Naraku and be kag's mom. Again, please ignore the age.)

Kanna: 13 (kag's younger sister)

Car descriptions:

Gome's is a green pick-up truck that her father got her.

San's is a pink convertible. She shares it with Miroku.

Fluffy's is a silver Saturn. Like ma dad's. XD Rin shares it with him. :)

I think that's all. Oh well, thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. The Proposal

A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner! I had some difficulties with my laptop. Well of we go to the story! ^.^

I looked at Sango and Miroku. My god he did get her pregnant. I went over and patted Miroku on the back. "Congrats Miroku. I'm glad for you." Then Kagome and Kikyo stood up and said, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" She looked at them. "We just found out."

I looked at Miroku and said, "Hope you two have a healthy baby." Miroku looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "Now you have to have one too, with Gome." Gome and I blushed furiously. "Ke- Keh." He laughed at our expressions. Then Kikyo said, "We must go to a fancy dinner place to celebrate." "I say, we shall go get our hair and nails done and get fancy dresses." I heard Gome say. I looked at Gome. Miroku and I shrugged as the girls talked about what they would do. They walked out of the room and left to go get what they needed.

"Umm, Miroku? Can you help me?" He looked at me and smirked. "Yes?" "Well I want to ask Gome to marry me and well I need your help setting the stuff up." "Why of course. What did you have in mind Inuyasha?" I looked at him and said what I was going to do.

Later, at the restaurant…

I walked in nervously in my tux with Miroku. The waiter took us to the table for five. As we waited we went over the plan.

A little later the girls came in. My ears perked up as I heard Gome's laugh. They stepped into our view and I immediately froze. Gome looked beautiful! She had a long green strapless dress on. It had emeralds in it and shined in the dim lights. She had matching emerald earrings and a silver bracelet. She was stunning. I looked to see Sango with a pink dress with gold earrings and a bracelet that matched Gome's. I looked at Kikyo next. She had on a blood red dress that had spaghetti straps. It had rubies that also shined with the lights. She had on ruby earrings and the same bracelet as the other two girls. They all had their hair up in buns and looked stunning. Though the only one I looked at was Gome.

I walked over to Gome and said, "You look stunning." She blushed and whispered a thank you to me. Miroku's eyes were bulging out of his head. I laughed as Sango walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He had the dumbest smile plastered on his face.

We escorted all three of the girls to our table and started eating.

After dinner…

Gome looked at me and said, "That was a lovely dinner Inuyasha. I loved it." I blushed and said, "Gome, come into the garden with me." I pulled her over before she could say anything. We went out only to see shooting stars lighting up the sky. "Make a wish!" Gome closed her eyes and wished something. I walked over to a bench, beckoning her to follow me.

She came over and sat down. "Umm, Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I pulled out the ring from my pocket and said, "Gome, when you died, I was devastated. I was so scared when I lost you. I thought I was going to die. After the funeral, I got back on my feet and prayed for a miracle. That day we met again at the cemetery was the most wonderful moment of my life. I decided the moment I saw you that I wanted to ask you this. Gome, I don't want to lose you again. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?"

She gasped, jumped up and hugged me. "Yes! Yes! I will!" I was so excited. She just made me the happiest man on Earth.

A/N: Was that sweet or what? :) You like?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry everyone! Same thing with my other story too. My bro is not letting me on our laptop, so I'm having Midnightbat update on my profile. She is also editing the chappies, so thank her too. :)**

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once, I don't own Inuyasha in any way.

We stood in the garden hugging for what seemed like forever. I pushed her away gently and kissed her on the lips.

The moment our lips met, I felt an instant spark. She kissed me back, deppening the kiss.

We pulled away gasping for air. "Looks like you two are having a good time." We blushed furiously at Miroku and the other two girls.

"Gome! We have to pick out your wedding dress and plan the wedding! Oh my god, we need to tell your parents!" I looked at the two squealing girls.

"Yeah you're right! Mom and dad are gonna be so happy!"

I gulped, I'm going to have to meet her parents soon.

"Inu, we'll go by their place tomorrow. They'll be really happy for us!" I blushed at my nickname. "Uhh yeah, tomorrow is great."

After a few more squeals from the girls and some more laughs, we decided to head back to Sango's place and get home.

The next day...

We're walking up to Gome's parents' house.

"You nervous Inu?" "Keh, as if. I want to meet them." She smiled and rang the doorbell.

A woman yelled"Coming" from inside. She opened the door. "Mom!" I immediatly recognized Kagura. "Gome, why is she here?!"

Then the worst thing could happen, Naraku came out. What is that damn basrard doing here?!

**A/N: Dun dun dun. How will Inu react to finding out that they're her parents? Oh and one more thing, Koga and Ayame are going to be 31 and 29. I forgot to state them with the ages. :)**


	6. Author's note

Hi guys, Midnightbat here.

Guess if you guys read the author note on the last chapter, you'd know that I'm helping InuKag update her stories.

Sorry to disapoint you guys but this isn't a chapter. It's an author's note and a very sad one at that.

Well, InuKag just told me that sadly, she's going to discontinue this story. She said that she just lost her inspiration for this and it'll be on Hiatus until further notice.

I know, it sucks. She said that she'll maybe pick it up again one day if she finds her inspiration. And I honestly hope that 'one day' means either tomorrow or really really soon.

On a brighter note, you guys see that poll on InuKags profile? Well, she's finally starting that new story! *starts dancing*

She said that she already got that story written up so you guys don't have to worry about her loosing her inspiration again. Expect the newest story to be up soon!

Again, she's very sorry that she has to discontinue this story and hopes that you guys will look forward to the new one.

~Midnight and InuKag4evertogether


End file.
